Regnier
The Lord of Hexter sided with Lord Valdemar in uniting Vellond two years ago. Since then, Regnier has served Valdemar with an amused tolerance unbefitting of a vassal. His command of the various green skins and other unwanted humanoids are impressive, and those races hold Regnier in a state of awe, fear, and respect. Regnier was bound to the ancient heart, and without its power, he is slowly becoming mortal * Main Weapon: Greatsword * Main Skill: Mêlée In the history of Bersia, no one has been more influential or more infamous than the man now known as Regnier. Once the noble Rick Miner, he was slaughtered during the First War of Heroes by the lich Khiliani. Resurrected by the archmage Moonlight and the dark Ancient Heart, he surfaced as Rick Blood, commander of the Dark Legion, in the Second War of Heroes. Overview Regnier, also known as Rick Blood (Birth name Rick Miner as stated in the intro of Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders) is a playable character in KUF crusaders and Circle of Doom. He is a major character and is playable in both games. History Regnier was originally one of seven of Xok's Knights in the first War of Heroes. He was slain in battle by the Lich Killiani, but was resurrected by the power of Nible's Ancient Heart. Having been resurrected by the Heart, and having a new power of immortality, Regnier took revenge on Killiani by slaying him, thus ending the war. Some time after the war, he managed to subdue the native Orc's of Hexter(Gaining Urukabarr as an ally in the process) and became it's Lord, later forging an alliance with King Valdemar of Vellond. Shortly after the Second War of Heroes began, he actively participated in the war, to regain control of Nibel's Ancient Heart, and his free will. The Second War of Heroes During the war, he made numerous victories and killed several important men, such as General Hugh of Hironeiden , and Gerald's friend Rupert. He also claimed victory at key areas such as the Glaucus River, Bronzewood, and Raven Meadow. After numerous victories in the war, he came close to his goal of getting the Heart while he was pursuing the Pope Dimitri (The Patriarch in the North America version) of Ecclesia, who was in possession of it. However, the Pope used the power of the Heart to force Regnier into forcing his troops to a halt, allowing him safe passage back into Ecclesia. Later on, the Ancient Heart was destroyed during battle at Norwart between the Hironeiden/Ecclesia Alliance and the Vellond/Hexter Alliance. Since Nibel's Ancient Heart was destroyed, numerous things happened. Since Nibel was forced into a coma, the Age of Light was over, and Encablossa's Age of Darkness was upon the world. Regnier also lost his immortality, though not right away. Encablossa sucked in Human and Orc troops (Dark Elves did not seem to be affected), and were forced back out as Enca Troops and Enca Spitters. With the mighty Encablossa troops on his tail, and the ever expanding curtain of darkness following, Regnier was forced to head for Kallishire, an abandoned castle. Along the way, he found out that Jungsburg was destroyed and Gerald was under siege at Cloud Borune. Realizing he needed Gerald to get aid from Ecclesia, he rescued him and the two retreated to Kallishire. Once there, they formulated a plan to destroy Encablossa. To set the plan in motion, Regnier needed to resurrect the legendary Bone Dragon. Heading into Gremium, the Tomb of Dragon's, Regnier successfully found the 10 Dragon Tomb's, resurrected the Bone Dragon, and prepared to march to Funero. The Final Battle At Funero, the combined forces of Hironeiden, Ecclesia, and Hexter formed one large army. The Bone Dragon penetrated Encablossa's outer skin with it's Fire Ball attack, where as promptly Duane, Kendal, Regnier, Urukubarr, and presumably Leinhart were teleported onto a Battaloon going inside of Encablossa. Once inside, they systematically target Encablossa's vital organs, including its Ancient Heart. All Encablossa troops remaining are destroyed, and Encablossa crumbles into dust. However, Encablossa is not dead, merely teleported back to his realm, along with Kendal, Duane, Regnier, and Leinhart. Regnier awokes on Encablossa realm, apperantly the memory of his wife and daughter are on the dream world (Where you speak to Encablossa for Missions and Abilities)Encablossa orders Regnier to talk to the Idol of Death about the Blessing of the Absolute. The Idol explain that he needs the 3 splinters(Greed,Love and Death) and transform them into perfect(Greed,Love,Death), Regnier aquires the 3 splinters and ask Encablossa for more instructions, Regnier obtains the 3 perfect items and performs the Blessing, on this part he explains that her daughter was born without a soul and one day her wife tried to kill her but Regnier stop her and sent her to a sanatorium where he never heard of her afterwards.Then Regnier went into battle and ask an old woman to take care of the child, Regnier returns only to find the village burnt to the ground and with no signs of her daughter Regnier chase and kill the old woman. The blessing is a cirlce that appears on her daughter and wife, her wifes begs him to forgive her(while he tells his history). Once the memories are gone Encablossa ask for Regnier to find the key on finding Moonlight's body.The key is hold by Keither who is currently at the Clock Tower. Regnier defeats Keither and obtains the key to enter the location of Moonlight.Encablossa ask for Regnier to destroy the body of Moonlight and return to the Age of Light and destroy it. Regnier destroys Moonlights body and returns to Bersia as Leader of the Encablossians seeking to destroy the age of Light.